


The Prerogative To Have A Little Fun

by mishamig0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0/pseuds/mishamig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jade.</p>
<p>Dean comes home from work expecting to find the usual. What he doesn't expect is to find Cas dancing around to Shania Twain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prerogative To Have A Little Fun

Dean was sure what to expect when he got home. Castiel standing awkwardly in the kitchen trying to decipher the mechanics of the coffee machine, Sam watching from the couch trying to stifle a giggle and Jess swatting Sam’s chest before going to help. The thought alone made Dean smile, he always thought his life would result in working at The Roadhouse for the next forty years and growing old and alone. What he got was the complete opposite.

He still doesn’t know how to tell this story. He doesn’t know how to say “yeah my best friend called me telling me to clean the house and ten minutes later my Sasquatch brother turns up at my door with a hot piece of ass on his arm after three years of silence” without grinning like an idiot and receiving a look of confusion in return. He never cares though, from that moment his life turned around for the better. Sam introduced Dean to his fiancé, Jessica, and soon enough, they moved into the same town as Dean and Castiel. Castiel was an entirely different kettle of fish. Dean still had no idea what their “friendship” was based on. Castiel, or “Cas” as Dean had subconsciously started calling him, liked reading poetry, playing guitar and was completely oblivious to sarcasm and pop culture. While Dean loved his beer, going after big busted women and fixing up cars. But somehow, in college, they became best friends. Dean is certain that it only happened because Cas was playing Hey Jude coincidentally at the same time as Dean was walking through the music wing. But something at the back of Dean’s brain niggled that it was something more. The way Cas tilted his head in confusion as Dean wandered into the room in which Cas sat, cross legged, strumming the strings of his guitar. Or maybe the way his eyes widened when he saw who stood in the door and made his icy blue eyes stand out. Or perhaps his dark matted hair which stuck out in all different directions. The way the sight of him made Dean’s heart stop and consider that he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was…

So yes, Dean was sure what to expect when he returned home from working an eight hour shift at the local hospital. Dean loved his job. He loved watching the mouths of his patients drop when he told them he was a nurse. He loved the people he worked with and above all, he loved helping people.

What he didn’t like was when some poor bastard received bad news, or when he watched a little kid say goodbye to his mom for the last time. That, he didn’t like at all. But today was a good day. He got to work alongside a doctor who reminded him of a certain tv doctor who wore cowboy boots. He watched as a man’s wife was discharged after months of bad health and after helping an elderly man to the exit, had heard the best thing he’d heard in years.

_“Thank you, son. You’ve helped me a lot these past few weeks and I really can’t thank you enough.”_

It was only a little thing, but hearing things like that are what makes Dean’s job worth it.

\--

 

“What the…” Dean parks the car in the driveway and is convinced he’s hearing things. He rushes out of his beloved Impala and makes his way cautiously to the door.

“Oh for f- Cas, man. What the fuck are you doing?!” Dean mouth is practically touching the ground as he opens the door.

Cas is standing on the couch, stereo up full volume and singing into a purple hairbrush he’s certain belongs to Sam. Cas doesn’t seem to hear him as he continues to dance scarily on the edge of the sofa. _“OH OH OHHHHH”_ Cas belts out the words twisting his body from side to side, clutching onto the hairbrush. _“Get in the action, feel the attraction. Colour my hair, do what I dare. Woah, oh OH!”_ This is the point in which Dean notices the blue tie strapped around Cas’ head, slapping him on the cheek at every turn.

_“I wanna be free, yeah. Feeeeel the waaaay I feeeeeeel. Man! I feel like a woman!!”_ Cas jumps off the sofa with a soft bump and starts freestyling around the coffee table and empty cans of beer.

This explains a lot, it's the guys first time getting drunk, Dean thinks as he walks steadily up to Cas, being careful not to be hit with the tie. He reaches the stereo and turns it off, making Cas jump and swing round. He grins manically and basically runs up to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean knows he’s drunk now. Cas never openly hugs people. Dean slowly wraps his arms around Cas’ waist. _This feels kinda ni- Snap out of it Winchester!!”_

“Dean, hello!” Cas bellows into his ear. He tightens his grip for a second before letting go, brushing his hands against Dean’s a little before taking a step back. _Drunken accident_ , Dean thinks, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Um, Cas…are you drunk?” Dean raises an eyebrow, making Cas chuckle lightly.

“I’m not sure if ‘drunk’ is the right word. Though I am definitely feeling something.” He shrugs and makes his way to the stereo, carefully examining the collection of music.

“Ah, perfect!” He presses play and tightens his tie. Turning to Dean, he smirks and grabs his hands and starts messily dancing. Dean rolls his eyes and chuckles before spinning Cas around and turning him outwards, pulling him in with a bump.

“Trust you to pick Buble, Cas!” He teases. He actually loves Michael Buble. He’s such a free spirit and hey, he’s _hot._

“I’m a sucker for love songs, Winchester!”

Dean has to admit, he’s never felt this happy in years. He feels…alive. The last time he felt this way was when his mom took him to the lake for the weekend and they spent the whole time in the water or making burgers. And Dean doesn’t know what happens. But he can’t help but pick Cas up and spin him around before resting him back on his feet.

Cas chuckles and meets Dean’s soft gaze. Dean smiles warmly as he’s drawn into Cas’ eyes. _God, they’re so fucking beautiful._ Cas smiles back through thick lashes and the only sound is Michael singing in the background.

_“You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything. So la la la la…”_

And suddenly Dean rests his forehead against Cas’ and he can actually feel Cas blushing, they’re so close.

“Cas…” Dean says so quietly it’s barely a whisper. Cas hums, indicating that he’s listening.

“How much have you had to drink exactly?” Dean hopes it’s not too much. Because he doesn’t want this to be a drunken mistake. He really doesn’t.

“Drunk enough to be honest, but not drunk enough that I won’t remember this in the morning.” Cas mumbles, still avoiding Dean’s eyes.

And that’s all Dean needs to hear. He tilts Cas’ head up slightly, so he can see the sincerity in Dean’s eyes. Dean leans forward and brushes his lips against Castiel’s, barely a touch. And Dean is surprised at how soft Cas’ chapped lips actually are. He’s always thought they’d be quite…he can’t quite explain it. But definitely not soft. He looks at Cas, looking for a hint of doubt of even regret. He doesn’t find it. However, he does find Cas’ arms wrapped around his neck and pulling him down for a longer, more meaningful kiss. Dean can’t help smiling as Cas’ tongue explores his mouth. He tightens his grip around Cas’ waist bringing them closer together and Cas seems to, what, moan? In approval. Dean pulls away to find Cas fucking blushing again and just as he’s about to go in for a third time…

_“Make some noise for the Vengaboys!”_

Dean laughs heartily and gives Cas a confused look.

“What the hell urged you to put Buble and the Vengaboys in the same playlist?!” Dean has tears in his eyes and Cas huffs a laugh.

“I-”

_“There’s a boy in my mind and he knows I’m thinking of him…”_

“I sometimes hear a song that reminds me of you and…I don’t know, it ends up there.”

Dean giggles. Fucking _giggles_. “So, what’s the playlist called then?”

Suddenly, the ceiling is a lot more interesting to Cas as he stares intently at the hanging light shade.

“…’I need you.’”

Dean’s heart skips a beat and he’s suddenly got Cas in his arms again and they’re dancing. To the Vengaboys.

Dean. Is dancing. To the Vengaboys. With his, what, boyfriend? And fuck, he’s actually enjoying himself.

_“Some sweet day no one knows, he’ll return and you’ll be happy.”_

He spins Cas some more and they both end up giggling like teenagers. He dips Cas and looks deep into the icy blue gaze. Cas is smiling like an idiot and Dean knows he’s doing the same.

_“My heart goes sha lalala sha lalala just for you.”_

“Cas?” Dean knows it’s too early for the whole “I love you” thing. But he knows another three words that can mean a lot. And he knows Cas will know that.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas’ eyes are twinkling and Dean’s insides melt. He kisses Cas softly and rests his forehead against Cas’.

“Don’t ever change.”


End file.
